The day I died
by HyperDarkie
Summary: The day I died funny actually looking back on it now - the story on how Obito Uchia supposedly died from the veiw point of Rein, Kakashi and himself. One shot


**The Day I died**

This is a story dedicated to how Obito Uchia died from Rein's point of veiw, Kakashi's and his own.

* * *

Obito

It's funny looking back on it now. That dreadful day so many hearts were broken so much was lost. That day. I hate it. The day I 'died'.

Kakashi

It's not fair. It's not fair. Although it was a long time ago I can still see the image in my head. The image of watching my best friend get crushed and I had to just leave him there to suffer. I wish It had never happened then everything would have been all right. If we hadn't done that mission Rein wouldn't have survived but Obito might have done. That day he died I hated it.

Rein

Every one was so sad I was too no one knows I'm still alive. I don't even think anyone cares any more. Kakashi seems happy but I still miss the days when Obito and Kakashi would get into scraps we would all fall out but in the end make up for it. If I hadn't got caught Obito wouldn't be dead maybe I could have stayed in the village but that is all a dream now.

Obito

Here is what happened. Me Kakashi and Rein were just sitting there wondering what mission we would get next. Then Kakashi told us he was going for a walk so we just mumbled as usual and Kakashi walked off.

"Hey Rein" I was calling her but she wasn't there then I saw her walking off towards the lake we were sitting by. I don't know what happened next I must have fallen asleep all I remember was being suddenly woken by a very worried Kakashi.

Kakashi

Here's what had happened. We were all sitting down thinking to ourselves what mission will we get next. Then I felt a bit restless so I told Obito and Rein I was going for a walk. All they did was mumble at me so I walked off. It was really quiet in the woods that day normally you would hear the birds chirps and see squirrels jumping from tree to tree But I heard none just silence. The further I walked the more dead the forest seemed, like walking through a graveyard, that's what it felt like. I don't actually know what happened but I heard Rein scream I raced through the forest back to our camp site. Raced over to Obito and shook him awake.

Rein

We were all thinking about stuff when Kakashi got up and told us he was going for a walk Obito and me grumbled, so he just walked off. I then saw something down at the lake so I went over there to see what it was. Then I heard Obito call me but I ignored him. He must have fallen asleep lazy person. Some times I still wonder how was it he was and Uchia so full of energy then sleeping the next moment. I had been sitting at the lake for about 10 minuets when these people came down and grabbed me. I tried to scream for attention but they gagged me and took me away.

Obito

Kakashi woke me up then screamed in my face

"Where is Rein Obito where is she."

"Down by the lake." I replied looked round at the lake and saw no Rein just the lake. Kakashi and me ran down to the waters edge fast and could see that there was a struggle and a note was left Kakashi picked up the note and we ran to the 4th Hokage. As fast as we could we got to him and told him that Rein had been taken. Kakashi was a good tracker so he told Kakashi to track Reins sent. We ended up at a cave and we could hear Rein screaming for help.

Kakashi

I managed to wake Obito up and accidentally screamed in his face

"Where is Rein Obito, where is she?"

"Down by the Lake he replied." we looked there and saw no Rein just the lake. We ran straight to the 4th Hokage. We got hold of him and explained that Rein had been captured, then he told me to try and track her. I did find traces of her sent which led us to a cave where we could hear Rein's screams coming from inside.

Rein 

The People who had taken me took me to this dark cave. It was really spooky and damp. At first I was gagged so I couldn't scream but then the cloth fell off so I started to scream to see if some one would find me 'cause I didn't like the look of the people around me.

Obito

Me and the others ran into the cave not knowing the danger but I had to find Rein, as fast as I could. Me and Kakashi split up to cover more ground. Then suddenly the ground started to shake and a pillar fell down and completely crushed half my body I was in so much pain it was unreal. Then I saw Kakashi. His eye had a slash over it. Then I realised he had lost his eye, this sounds gross but I gave him my eye. Then told him to find Rein. There was nothing he could do I knew that if he moved the pillar it would cause more pain. So I got him to go find Rein and I laid there waiting.

Kakashi

Obito and I ran into the cave. It seamed like Obito would stop at nothing to find Rein so I suggested that we split up so we could cover more ground. Big mistake as I left the ground started to shake and then someone came down and slashed my eye out. It hurt like hell then I remembered Obito he was near these sort of stone pillars. I retraced my steps and found him half crushed under a pillar. He saw that my eye had been cut then told me that it was hopeless for him and that I should find Rein. Then 'cause he and I both knew we could do nothing about the pillar he gave me his eye, weird you would think but I does help. Then I ran off to find Rein.

Rein

There was a sudden shake in the earth and I could hear screams like Kakashi and Obito. Back then I really hoped they were both OK.

Obito

It was so painful lying there slowly dying of blood loss. Then Kakashi came along with Rein. Rein had fixed Kakashi's eye properly so it wouldn't get infected but I knew she knew that she couldn't save me not at the age we were. So they had to leave and leave me lying there all alone. Then a few minuets after they had left. This person with what looked like a Venus fly trap on his head come over with a blond haired kid – teenager, started to dig me out. He got me out but there was a catch I had to join their organisation thing but they would help me recover. So I accepted their offer. Everyone now thinking I'm dead I changed my name to Tobi.

Kakashi

I found Rein locked up but got her out. Then she fixed my eye so it would not get infected, I then took her to where Obito was we stayed there a while trying to figure out a way to help him but found the best option even though we didn't want to was to leave him and let him die. We ran out of the cave and went straight to the 4th Hokage. Rein started to cry so did I, I had lost my best friend even though sometimes we would hate each other we would always make up. I felt so lost.

Rein

Kakashi came and saved me from the people. I saw his eye and healed it for him then he told me about Obito. We rushed over to where he was after a while we realised there was nothing we could do to help Obito so we had to leave him, we ran to the Hokage with the news I started to cry and so did Kakashi. Why did that have to happen why?

Obito

I sat in tree fully healed watching a funeral – my own funeral no one found my body, 'cause I'm alive but I can't let them know that no matter how much it hurts. 'Cause if they knew I feel it would hurt them. But everyone has gotten over it now, that's how I 'died'

Kakashi

about a week later Obito was said dead so we had his funeral it felt weird though like he was till alive, but who could survive a crush like that – no one from what I know. Rein was in tears but I kept strong and promised I would grow stronger and never let any one else close to me die. Well that was how Obito died. It still haunts me today but I know he is always with me.

Rein

We had Obito's funeral a week later from watching him being crushed. I couldn't bare the thought of him dead so even though ninjas aren't meant to cry I did. Then that night I run off. I just couldn't face living there any more – I know I hurt kakashi but he would understand. Well that is hoe Obito died.

* * *

well that was it hope you like it and to make things clear - I actually think that Tobi is Obito 'cause there is a lot of resons why it could be.

R&R thanks for anyone who reviews.


End file.
